The Justice League/Avengers of the SFC World
We've done a lot with villains on this wiki recently, but most heroic situations have been minimal and involving the villains themselves. In addition, while there are various groups of heroes in militias and such, we don't really have a team of heroic characters that join up under a title to save the day. I'd like to start up a group to organize of characters from different users that act as the Multiversal Justice League/Avengers for the Sonic fan Character world. They could all join up in a roleplay where they meet and form the team against some threat, or just have the team start up normally. I'm not going to add too much detail to this at the moment because I want to let people put in their input for what everybody wants to have the team involve. I WILL note that the term "Mobius United" or "Mobians United" is something I'm already using so that's not going to be an option (partially because the team might not just be made up of mobians exclusively.), but all other name suggestions anyone has are fine as long as it's not in poor taste with some foul language. 'MultiForce' The name has been picked. Now that we have a name for the group, a circumstance needs to be created for the group to join together. For that to happen, we need to also decide what heroes and villains will be involved. We only need maybe one or two main villains for this to cause the big problem, so let's start with what heroes to use. We ALSO need a logo. LOGO AFTER SOME CONSIDERATION, I REALIZE THAT THE LOGO FOR THE TEAM IS SOMETHING THAT WE CAN'T JUST CREATE BEFORE ACTUALLY ASSEMBLING THE TEAM. IT NEEDS TO BE SOMETHING THAT REPRESENTS THE CHARACTERS, ORIGIN OF THE TIME, AND PURPOSE OF THE TEAM. UNTIL THE ACTUAL EVENT OF THE TEAM FORMING, I'LL BE HOLDING OFF ON ANY NEW LOGOS. YOU MAY SEND IN MORE, BUT I SUGGEST WAITING. Below, post an image of what you think the logo/symbol for the Multiforce should be. Multiforce logo.png Users involved Put your name here below if you want your characters in the MultiForce. *Trisell Chronos *DeathstroketheHedgehog *Jaredthefox92 *Brudikai222 *Classicspace101 *Silverknight01- SUPERHEROS. YEAH! Heroes to join Please put here the names of the characters you want in the team. For NOW let's stick with a maximum of seven members. ONE member per person until everyone involved has at least one character in. * Summer the Fox * Cyrus the Fox * Axel the Hedgehog * Issac The lost * Zazzy Mace * Rin * Jailrush The Hedgehog Villain/Scheme For those that wish to have their villain commit the main crime for the first roleplay with this team, please comment the villain and their scheme in 250 words or less. (Let's make it a villain who isn't Jared this time, you guys take the spotlight for this one.) (can't make one if you cause edit conflicts, Jared .3.) Nucleac A powerful alien being that lives off of eating the core of planets ends up floating towards Mobius. The foe is about the size of a house, and he digs down to the core of planets in order to reach the core. This being has godly strength and durability, can summon hundreds of Spawns, which are miniature flying versions of Nucleac, and if not stopped in time, will reach the core, and it will result in the destruction of Mobius. Xavek Yet another alien on mobius, however Xavek has been on Mobius for quite a while; and has many connections to the many governments he does business with under the guise of a human, thus making him quite an elusive foe to track down; his goal is the extermination of all organic life on Mobius and to that end he has played the role of business man to steer things in his direction. The Game Master (once more) A reality warping alien who hosts intergalactic game shows where the contestants fight to stay alive against brutal puzzles that can cost you your life, he descends onto Mobius to look for worthy challengers. Trapping innocent people for years. These people or reported missing or found dead in different location not far from where they were taken. Jordan, lord of execution. An old hedgehog who has broken out of his prison now seeks revenge on the former king of (possibly Nimagi, if no just say so) his old home for banishing him and taking away his knighthood, and with his powers of the abyss and his escape he will attempt to succeed, he also will use his necromancy, pyromancy and combat techniques, and his summons to kill anyone who stands in his way... (how is that?) Villain/Scheme Poll Nucleac Xavek The Game Master Jordan, Lord of Execution You must not vote for your own choice, and you MUST say which you voted for. Chosen Villain The Game Master (Brudikai) Please set up the intro and starter for the roleplay, then show me through Google Docs if possible so we can make sure it matches up with all the characters. Category:Groups/Organizations